Birthday Special
by Drag0nshr1ne
Summary: (October 8 to October 12 AU) The Kanto to Kalos Dexholders are strangely avoiding Christina. But why? NOTE: Special giveaway! More info in story.


Shr1ne: I have a confession to make...

Yellow: What is it?

Blue: Yeah! Tell us!

Red: Whats the confession?

Shr1ne: You know my OC Christina right?

Blue: Well she is being flamed by guest users in "The Only Duel Blader".

Shr1ne: *grinding her teeth* I know that...

Gold: And she's being hunted down by otakus in "A Rough Life".

Shr1ne:...

Hoenn Trio: WHATS THE CONFESSION?!

Shr1ne: Oh yeah. Well, Christina is not only a OC, but a real person.

Green: C'mon guys. She's making it up.

Shr1ne: I'm not lying. SHE. IS. ME.

Awkward silence

All dexholders: WHAT?!

Shr1ne: You'll see. Just read the fic.

* * *

October 8~

Its been a normal day in Kanto. All dexholders, Kanto to Kalos are in Viridian City. Strangely avoiding one kid. It was Christina.

Christina wanted to challenge the Viridian Gym Leader Green again. So when she saw him, she walked over to him.

"Hi Green." Christina said to him and Green shrieked in terror.

"How long have you been here!?" Green shouted.

"5 seconds. I was stealthy like a ninja." She said the last sentence with an accent.

"Can I battle you today?"

"Uh..." Green was sweating like crazy.

"Sorry. I'm busy today. GOTTAGOBYE!" And with that, Green ran off.

"Well. That was strange."

* * *

October 9~

The next day, Red, Blue, Yellow, and the Johto trio were carrying alot of boxes that are stamped, "FRAGILE" in the Fighter's namesake.

Christina spotted them. She went up to them so she can talk to them.

"Hi guys. Need some help?" The girl asked.

"N-no. We're fine Christina." Crystal said.

"Oh we are just planing your-" Gold almost said something but was cut off by Silver. Silver slapped his hand over Gold's mouth.

"Shut. Up." Silver gritted his teeth.

"The stuff is from...my uncle! He sended alot of stuff so we can give to the juniors!" Yellow said.

"What she said." Blue simply answered.

"So gotta go!" Red said and they ran off.

"I wonder what Gold meant by 'planing'?"

* * *

October 10~

The Hoenn and Sinnoh trio had a long list that was titled, "Birthday Gifts for Christina" for a strange reason. (HINT HINT NUDGE NUDGE WINK WINK YA KNOW WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT)

"Hi guys." Christina said when she spotted them.

"HOLY CRUD!" Sapphire and Emerald shouted and they hid the list. Diamond nearly choked on his food.

"H-Hi Christina! We are just getting a list of things for Platinum's souvenirs!" Ruby said.

"Misfy if goinf toof gef alof of sfuff!" Diamond said which translates to, "Missy is going to get alot of stuff!"

"And Diamond and I are going to plan our manzai act!" Pearl said.

"Certainly. Now we must be on our way. Goodbye !" Platinum said and they left.

"...I wonder whats going to happen."

* * *

October 11~

The Unova and Kalos group were finding a tart cake for Christina. Since she likes tart cakes. They were at the cake shop (not a actual place in Kanto unless I forgot to read or watch something) until Christina incidently spotted them.

"Hi guys. Lookin' for a cake?" Christina asked drooling a bit looking at the tart cakes.

"O-oh! Hi C-Christina!" White stuttered.

"We're just getting a cake for Cheren and Bianca." Black lied. But he's really sending them cake.

"So we're just here to get some sweets." Mei said.

"Is X okay? He looks a bit...green." Christina said looking at X.

"We went on a ride. Then I got sick." He faintly said.

"After this, we have to get him medicine!" Kyohei said.

"But its just-"

"We got the cake! See you later Christina!" Y said and they left.

"First Green, then Red, Yellow, Blue and the Johto trio, then the Hoenn and Sinnoh group, and now the Unova and Kalos group. What is going on?"

* * *

October 12~

Today was a special kid's birthday. When she woke up, she saw a note on her table.

_Go to the Viridian City Gym_

Was this a letter of challenge, the girl thought.

She got ready. And ran out of her room, grabbing to note.

"MOM! I'm going to the Viridian City Gym!" She shouted.

"Okay! Be safe! And Happy Birthday! When you get home,you can bring your friends over!" Her mom shouted.

"Okay! Bye mom!"

"Bye Christina!"

(0-0 ;) 0_0 :D)

She went to the Viridian City Gym. When she entered, it was all dark.

"Hello? This note told me to go here. Green?" She asKed Christina turned the lights on and saw a bunch of decorations.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday!" The PokedexHolders popped out of nowhere.

"Wow! Is this? For me?"

"Well you're the only person I know that whose birthday is today." Red said.

"Of course its for you!" Blue shouted and hugged Christina.

"Thats why we were trying to avoid you!" Green said.

"So we can plan the best surprise party ever!" Yellow said.

"And I never told you!" Gold said and Silver mentally face palmed.

"Thats the point. And you almost blew it 3 days ago..." Silver mumbled.

"We planned this since the beginning of October." Crystal said.

"After this, you can try on the dresses that I made because Sapphire doesn't want try them on." Ruby said.

"She can't do that! She's gonna battle with me!" Sapphire shouted and they began to argue.

"Let me handle this." Emerald said. "Ahem..."

"WILL YA TWO QUIT FLIRTIN'?!" Emerald shouted.

"We're not flirting!"

"Diamond made all of the food here!" Pearl said.

"Happy *munch munch* Birthday! I hope that *munch munch munch* you like the food." Diamond said.

"I wish you a happy birthday Ms. Christina." Platinum said grinning.

"Let's get this party STARTED!" Black shouted.

"Black! We need a DJ!" White shouted.

"I'm on it!" Kyohei said with DJ headphones.

"I never knew that you can be a DJ." Mei said.

"I think that I'm gonna cry..." X said.

"Why you say that?" Y asked.

"BECAUSE SHE'S GROWING SO FAST!"

"Well that isn't like you to cry that fast."

They all laughed, sang songs, dance, and battle.

"This is the best birthday ever."

* * *

Shr1ne: Now do you understand?!

Gold: Nope.

Shr1ne: Well today is my birthday but its not JUST my birthday.

Sapph: What are ya sayin'?

Shr1ne: Its been a full year since Pokemon X and Y came out. AND its been a year since the 2DS came out!

X and Y: WHEN OUR GAMES WERE RELEASED!

Shr1ne: And my real name is Christina. But still just call me Shr1ne. Plz review about this special fanfic. AND I'm giving away a Shiny Azelf! Plz review you're friend code and IGN (in game name).

FC: 5086-2547-9136

IGN:Christina

Shr1ne: Goodbye!


End file.
